


Forgive and Forget

by ThomE_Gemcity_06



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode: s06e20 The Man Who Would Be King, Forgiveness, Gen, Turning back, emotional angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomE_Gemcity_06/pseuds/ThomE_Gemcity_06
Summary: What if Dean didn't leave Cas in the Holyfire circle for Crowley and instead freed him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Episode tag for The Man Who Would Be King. AU ending (some spoilers); what if Dean hadn't walked away, what if he had stayed with Cas, freeing him from the Angel's Trap and they fled together?

Dean stopped in the doorway as Sam and Bobby continued to run, not noticing his absence. His hand gripped the edge of the door tightly, his knuckles turning white. He could feel them coming, knew they were coming, coming for him, coming for them - but he paused anyway. He couldn't help it, couldn't stop the way he was feeling, the way he could feel Castiel's gaze boring into him.　

Dean knew that he shouldn't turn back, back to Castiel. He should just keep going, get away quick enough and maybe it would all just go away. But he knew this wasn't a dream, wasn't a nightmare; it was real. Somewhere along the road, Castiel took a wrong turn. Maybe he was trying to find his way back, lost in the turns and dead ends. Maybe he just needed a guide, a sign leading the way out. He could, Dean could be that sign.　

Dean fought with the conflicting feelings in his gut, in his heart. His gut told him to save himself, run for his life; Castiel was an Angel, he could take care of himself better than Dean could. But his heart told him differently, Cas was his friend, they had a bond; the day that Cas had pulled him from Hell three years ago. Cas had saved him so many times since then that Dean wasn't even willing to count how many - and it was about time he evened out the score.　

Finally, finally he turned his head to look at Cas, looked into those soulful blue eyes. Dean didn't say word and neither did the Angel as he searched Castiel's eyes. And with the eye contact came his answer; he couldn't leave Cas, he just couldn't. Like he said before, Cas was like a child - and Dean, despite not wanting people to know, meaning Sam and Bobby - had a soft spot for the Angel that had saved him from Hell and had gone rogue for him, after all.　

He turned fully to Castiel now, slamming the door shut behind him.　

"Dean--" Cas started, but Dean cut him off.　

"Cas, I'm not leaving you here for Crowley."

Dean walked over to the desk and grabbed the bottle of water that sat near the edge. He unscrewed the cap and walked around Cas, pouring all the water on the Holy Oil flame that kept the Angel stationary. He stood in font Cas, tossing the empty bottle to the floor. The Holy fire sizzled to an end and Castiel was once again free to do as he pleased.

"Dean--" Castiel tried again, but Dean shook his head. "Please!" the Angel practically begged.

"Despite the fact that you lied to my face, Cas, I'm willing to forgive and forget." Dean told him calmly, his face was set though his eyes had a suspicious shine to it. "You're still my friend," he said nothing more.　

Castiel looked at him, his expression trapped between sadness and happiness. "I'm sorry, Dean." he finally said, his rough with emotion. His own eyes shone.　

Still, Dean said nothing as Crowley drew closer; the sky darkening in his presence of the demon thunder cloud. He knew he should leave right now, but he didn't, and he couldn't - not just yet at least.　

"I did it for you," Cas started, but stopped, cutting himself off. "I couldn't ask anything more of you; you had given up so much already."　

Dean still didn't say a word as he stared at Cas.　

The Angel took a step forward, towards Dean, his expression pleading.　

"Cas," Dean breathed out, shaking his head slowly.　

"Dean," Castiel's voice was grave as he looked at the window for a moment before looking to Dean. "You must go," he told the Hunter, shooting quick glanced out the window.　

Dean shook his head again at this, his own expression grim. "You knew when I hesitated that there would be no time for that."　

Both tensed as the demon cloud enveloped the house; it rattled the foundations as if there was an Earth Quake. Dean braced himself against the wall for support - a few seconds more and the door rattled on its hinges. There was no protection on this place, and Dean knew that what little resistance the house was putting up wasn't going to last 30 seconds, the Devil at the door had quite a knock.　

Castiel stared at Dean as he leaned against the wall, closer to the door then the Angel would have liked. But it was then that he knew the answer to every question that had been swirling in his head since last year. Purgatory didn't matter, the souls he needed didn't matter, his deal with Crowley didn't matter, Raphael didn't matter and neither did the war in Heaven. Cas leapt at Dean just as the door burst open and black smoke poured in, the Angle grabbed him, his wings extending. They vanished as Crowley appeared in his Human form in the empty house.　

Castiel held Dean tightly - as long as Dean Winchester was alive, the world could be saved again and again.　

 


End file.
